


Back Home

by kay_obsessive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Mei isn't very familiar with the palace.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



Mei was born in the palace, as all of the Emperor’s children were.

Her father saw her once, acknowledged her and confirmed her title, and then she and her mother were sent back home. Her mother had done her duty well enough to keep the Changs where they were, clinging desperately to the hope for advancement, but she had not won any particular favor.

When Mei next saw the palace, her father was dying.

She listened to the Emperor’s fear, looked at the crowd of siblings she had never met, and knew her clan’s advancement would be up to her.

* * *

Lan Fan finds her when she pauses in the gardens, tired from walking all the endless pathways, and very politely asks why she is not where she’s expected.

Mei is defensive at first. Lan Fan was born far from here, but the Yao clan has always had more power than the Changs. Of course she knows the palace well.

But Mei doesn’t need to think like that anymore. “I got lost,” she says honestly. 

Lan Fan’s answer is careful. “We’re not far from the meeting room. I could walk with you, as a guard.”

Mei smiles. “That would be nice.”


End file.
